elonafandomcom-20200222-history
Ludus
''You see a small village, Ludus. Outskirts are in a sad state. - ''Description of Ludus on the world map. Ludus is located far to the east of Melugas, located near the edge of the map. It is just south of a bridge leading to the desert island, on the west side of the strait. Somewhat larger than it would seem, but most of this is just open space. On the world map, it uses the same sprite as Yowyn. During August, it hosts the Rain Festival. It is filled with different types of citizens, bounty hunters, and an elder. The neutral NPCs include mercenaries and farmers. It uses track number 43 for it's music (mcTown7). Shops *Trader (Rank 12) *Innkeeper (Rank 8) *General vendor (Rank 30) *Goods vendor (Rank 28) Services *Trainer: Teaches Detection, Fishing, Gene Engineer, Magic Device, Negotiation, Investing, and Performer *Inn *Wizard *Informer Notable NPC's *Older sister (unique): She is located in a house in the upper right part of town. This character is a unique version of the Older sister, which you can get by reading an OlderSister's diary. However, she will always drop her statue and card when killed. And unlike one summoned from a book, she is not at level 1. She will have a randomly generated first name. She gives the Removal of sister level 80 quest. * the white cloth: Located in the large building right in the center of town, in the middle room. He gives the Delivery in Black and White quest. There is a bug that might crash the game when you talk to him. A way I managed to get around this was to change the game to Japanese mode, talk to him, then change it back after I got the quest. *Bankrupt : He is usually located in a house near the bottom middle part of town. He is part of the Maid and house Level 70 quest. He might not show up until he is ready to participate in the quest, but he isn't important until then anyway. Small Medal Locations *Upper left part of town, behind the room with the vendors. In the right side of the shop, there is a pick. Two steps to the north of this pick is the medal. You can either dig through the wall, or go around the back to grab it. *Upper middle part of the map, in the river. If you line yourself up with the Inn sign in the building to the left of the medal, you can head right from there and run right over it. *Middle of town, in the large building. From the front entrance, head left. The medal is in the middle of the hot spring. *Middle of town, in the large building. Head into Kuron's room. Directly above him is a neat rack, and the medal is right on top of it. *Lower right part of the map. There is an abandoned house down here, and to the left of this house is a blasted field. The easiest way to line it up is to head north from the scarecrow in that field, and stop when you are right above the broken road. The medal is one space to the right of there. *Lower right part of the map, same house mentioned right above. The medal is outside the house, below the lower right corner. Category:Locations in Elona+ Category:Ludus Category:South Tyris